Harry Potter aka the Big Bully
by Naughty Uncle Sam
Summary: Harry Potter was the big bully in my school. How come? You read and see!


Harry Potter aka the Big Bully

**Author: **Hong Wea

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything inside the Harry Potter series.

**Note:** I am also a Potter maniac. I didn't mean to insult the wonderful character of Harry Potter in my hilarious stuff but I just wrote it for fun. Anyway, enjoy my story I wrote to all of you, thanks.

It was another hot Sunday afternoon. I was in my dormitory, trying to finish the seemingly-never-end, large pile of homework. In the first year at my new school, Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I couldn't imagine I actually needed to complete such an avalanche of homework the teachers gave that went from Potions to Charm and whatever!

All of a sudden, the pitter-patter of footsteps outside my dormitory catches my attention. _Who's that?_ I pondered myself. All my roommates had gone to have their lunch in the Great Hall. The sound of footsteps drew steadily near my room and it seemed like someone was heading this way.

In a split second, the door flew open abruptly. A tall, skinny, black-haired boy stomped inside. It was him, Mister High-and-Mighty Harry Potter, who was still wearing his school uniform, fooling around all day by wandering in the school compound. The lightning-shaped scar on his forehead reminded me that it was the symbol of being the Chosen One. Instead of surrounding by his buddies, he was alone today. It made me wonder deeper. Next, his emerald green eyes met mine. For an instant, I knew I shouldn't be here.

'Yes! Eureka!' exclaimed Harry Potter. His face suddenly beamed so brightly, like someone who had just won a lottery.

I was totally dumbstruck, unable to utter a single word at all. Harry Potter in his seventh year was an infamous big bully. Having narrow escapes from the You-know-who so many times changed him completely. It made him thinking that he was the Almighty. Now, he even seemed love to fight and jinx other juniors into jellies or turned them into animals. These became his favorites – bullying students like me and letting the large group of his friends watching and laughing like lunatics.

'Well, well, another Asian Chinese lad,' teased Harry, as if he was taking his time, wondering what he should do to me.

Alas, I was his victim today. I couldn't help to realize the fact that Harry Potter wanted to capture almost every Chinese student badly in order to revenge the disgrace he experienced on these students. Two or three years ago, Cho Chang, a Chinese girl dumped him away after he kissed her. News travel fast, you know. That led everybody in the entire school subsequently heard this news. Perhaps this was the only reason and no other better reasons could explain why he became a big bully after Cho Chang left this school. And very unfortunately, I became one of his 'preys' today.

Seeing Harry Potter produced his wand from his school robe, I knew the worst was coming.

'Let's have a duel, pumpkin head,' said Harry, in a funny commanding tone.

I didn't care what he called me, nor did I want to retort, but I knew I had to deal with his threat wisely.

'Hey, Potter, I haven't prepared for this. Let's see if we can have it another day, OK?' pleaded me earnestly while I was trying to fumble for my newly-bought wand but found none.

_What the hell…. Where did I put my wand?_ I racked my brain, trying to remember the last time I used my wand.

'No, no, no, you can't. Get your butts up now and ready!' bellowed Harry Potter now.

'Why? It's unfair. You see, I am an underdog here. You can certainly beat me easily and chop me into pieces if you want. It's really, really unfair!'

'No way, it's not the time you can argue with me. Maybe this will teach you a lesson and I can be your once-in-your-lifetime Defense against the Dark Arts teacher.'

Anyway, I was just making some nonsense, purposing to buy me some time. _What the hell am I going to do now, waiting here to let him turn me into a frog or whatsoever? I have to do something, but what? Can anybody tell me?_

'Take out your wand and fight to the bitter end or if you don't, surrender,' he smirked at the last word he mentioned.

_Surrender, don't dream and forget about it. _Perhaps, the last thing on my mind was to surrender myself.

O-o-oh! It seemed so sudden I recalled where my wand was. A cannon ball to the gut. I left it in the bathroom at the third floor_. No!_ I really wanted to scream out this time, but no words came. I just gaped open-mouthed at him.

'What's the matter now? Hurry up! If you don't, I will finish you off,' demanded Harry.

Still, no words came. Somehow, the words seemed to have stalled on the tip of my tongue. My heart was thumping fast, like the piston in the cylinder every now and then.

'Since you have told me nothing, I guess you're ready,' said Harry Potter. His emerald green eyes flashed a mischievous look at me.

'Yep,' I muttered. But this was not exactly what I intended to say. There's something else I wanted to say but I didn't know how to express, especially to this guy and the word 'yep' just escaped from my mouth before I realized it.

'Ha!' Harry Potter yelled. His intention to bully me was undoubtedly real, but why can't he let me alone since I was totally unarmed.

My desire to beat him flat out began to overpower my soul. The next moment, I found myself staggered to my feet.

'What? You're shaking like a jelly already? I can't believe it!'

How come he could tell that I was trembling and afraid of him? I was apparently not. Was he intentionally saying that or was he…. I couldn't figure it out.

_Bravery is the key; the key to win in this duel. _I kept telling myself.

At once, Harry Potter aimed his wand at me and muttered some kind of incantation that I didn't fathom. But before you could say Jack Robinson, I dived behind my four-poster bed, just in time to avoid a jet of light which flew over my head.

'Is this the way you fight the Lord Voldemort?' said Harry loudly. Clearly, he found this very clumsy.

'Nope,' I yelled back. The _You-know-who could be worst than me if he faces Dumbledore, though. _With great fortitude, I dashed out from behind the four-poster and jumped to another bed. Another jet of green light shot past me. I was able to duck under the bed. It was no time to lose, not even a millisecond.

'Stop it!'

A loud and distant voice erupted somewhere outside my dormitory. I dared myself to stand and looked up. Harry paused and did so too. And for another fraction of a second, the door swung open again. A very pretty young girl rushed into my room, her silky red hair falling around her shoulders. For a moment, I thought I realized her.

Yes, Ginny Weasley entered my dormitory. It was unthinkable, and yet there it was.

Ginny ran towards me, placing her hands on my shoulders and then she asked hurriedly,' Hong Wea, are you all right? Did he hurt you?'

I couldn't imagine this, but she couldn't just come in just to save me, could she? Her touch seemed to have immobilized me and it sent a loving sensation through my spine. I gazed at the stunning pretty girl before me and did not blink. At long last, I could hardly stammer,' no… I am all right.'

Harry Potter just stood there, a malevolent look shot out from his eyes. But then he asked,' you know him, Ginny?'

Ginny turned and stepped towards him. Distinctively, she felt a surge of anger and didn't want to answer him. And in no time at all, Ginny swung her arm and slapped Harry's face. That blow had a solid sound, more like a punch. But Harry didn't flinch. I nearly burst out laughing but something inside my heart told me to control it. I couldn't believe this, I couldn't. I felt strangely happy, as if I was in seventh heaven.

'Harry, you are incorrigible!' she said and then stormed out of my dormitory.

'Ginny, listen to me!'

With that Harry Potter too, rushed immediately after Ginny as soon as Ginny went out.

I heaved a sigh of relief and was glad that it was over now. The sensation of Ginny's protective touch seemed to linger around myself. It still sent me a ripple of fear whenever I thought of Harry Potter, the big bully. Well, this was just another day I spent at Hogwarts School.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once again, thank you for reading my short story. The door should actually be called the portrait hole, but I don't know how to describe it. It's not a very wonderful and witty tale because my language and vocabulary are not very well. Maybe it should be renamed as 'Harry Potter vs. me' instead, heheheh…. I am willing to accept any comment, so kindly submit your review, thanks ( :


End file.
